


Birthday Wish Come True

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's Birthday Gift, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Ladybug has a gift for Adrien, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Romantic Fluff, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: It's Adrien's 18th birthday. Nino had the best surprise for his best bro, but he'll soon be outdone by the spotted heroine herself. Can he handle the gift she's about to give him?





	Birthday Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for all my lovely followers as part of my birthday gift to you. It may be my birthday, but I wanted to give all my readers here and on Tumblr a gift as well. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Be prepared for some tooth-rotting fluff because that's what this is.

 

“Nino, you better hope this comes off. My father will kill me if he sees this,” Adrien near-shouted into his phone as he stared at the lipstick marks on his face.

“It’ll be fine, bro. None of the ladies were given waterproof colors. Alya and I made sure of it. Just relax.”

A pause on the other line followed for several moments as Adrien continued to stare at himself, a frown forming.

“Are you really that mad?” Nino’s voice had lost his usual zeal as he broke the silence.

With a sigh, Adrien shook his head before admitting, “Not really. It was a nice surprise. Well, except maybe Chloe, but I can’t be mad at you.” He chuckled a little, his mood brightening as he recalled the events of his surprise after school. “I can’t believe you got them to agree to this for me.”

“Hey, they loved it. You know we all care about you. Too bad you didn’t get your first kiss though. I was hoping you’d at least get that much.”

Adrien stilled at that. He glanced over his face and found the lipstick color that immediately brought a blush to his cheeks.

Yeah, too bad, he thought.

A distant knock pulled Adrien’s attention back to his room, glancing at his door before the knock sounded again from his window. When his eyes collided with Ladybug’s, he nearly dropped the phone, managing to grab it at the last second.

“Hey, Nino, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. See ya. Bye.” He clicked the phone and hurried to open the window for her, a welcoming smile for her splitting his face. “What brings you here, My Lady?”

“Well, Chaton, I couldn’t forget your birthday, now could I?” She perched on the windowsill, her smile full of fondness for him. “Besides, I heard you had an interesting present and had to see it for myself."

Her hand reached out to tap his chin, silently asking him to turn back and forth so she could take in the different colors marking his face.

He tried to hide the blush rising over his cheeks as she studied them. In an embarrassed whisper, he admitted, “It was my friend’s idea.”

“I have no doubt, sweet Chat. I know you’re a one-woman cat.” She dropped down next to him, pulling her other hand from behind her back and revealing a small bag he didn’t notice before. “I’m sure you have some great stories to go with those kisses.”

“Maybe, but I need to get rid of them before my father sees them. Care to help me with that, Bugaboo?” He held up a makeup remover wipe, hoping she’d stay a little longer. They hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, not since the last akuma attack. Both had become busy in their civilian lives, their school workload greater than in previous years.

“Of course, I’ll help you, silly cat. Though, how about we make it more interesting, hmm?” She took the wipe from his hand but tossed it aside, sauntering into his bathroom and coming back with a damp washcloth. Small bubbles from his facial cleanser popped along the soft surface of the terry cloth.

“What did you have in mind?”

“For each one I remove, you tell me about the woman who gave it to you. Deal?” She held up the washcloth as part of sealing their agreement, an enticing smile playing across her lips as she waited for his answer.

A soft blush refilled his cheeks as he tried to imagine what he’d say about one particular kiss when she got to it, hoping she wouldn’t dislike him for it. In a quiet voice, he said, “Deal.”

She had him sit on his sofa, perching herself on the coffee table in front and leaning toward the bright red mark on the apple of his right cheek.

“Mme Bustier. She was my first kiss for the day, having been talked into it by Nino. She told me I was one of her favorite students a few years back and hoped I enjoyed my birthday.” The blush on his cheeks heightened as she wiped away the mark, her touch gentle on his skin.

She pointed to a purple one near it.

“Juleka. Oh, she’s still the sweetest, shyest person I know, but she’s a great ally to have, My Lady. You should see her when she’s defending her friends. She can be downright fierce.”

She smiled at his enthusiasm as she wiped away the purple, leaving no trace on his cheek as she pointed out the next one closer to his temple. This time, the mark had an orangish-red quality.

Adrien answered with a name and a quick description of each subsequent kiss as she wiped them away one-by-one until he had only a few remaining. To his surprise, the entire exchange had continued for almost half an hour, the minutes ticking by without notice in his enthusiasm to share this memorable birthday experience.

“What about this one here?” She pointed near his jawline. “A pink one.”

“I think that’s Chloe. She’s a friend, I guess. She’s not the same girl I remember, you know? She’s so mean to everyone around her, blocking out others who’d care for her if she gave them half a chance. I’ve tried to tell her, but she won’t listen.” His voice dropped as he continued, sure his cheeks were flaming once again. “She’s especially cruel to my fr-friend, Marinette. I hate it but arguing with her does little good.”

“Oh, Chaton, you can’t make someone change, no matter how much you might want them to. I’m sure you’re doing the best you can,” Ladybug whispered, her eyes downcast, almost like she couldn’t quite face him as she spoke.

He wondered at that. He’d never seen her quite so sad, especially when they discussed Chloe before.

His hand reached out and touched Ladybug’s, disregarding the wet rag she held in her hand. He waited until she looked at him before speaking. “I want to do better for Mari and my other friends. They deserve better than what they’ve gotten from her. I might need a little help from my favorite Bug though.”

 She offered him a tentative smile. “I’ll see what I can do to help.”

She wiped away the lipstick, erasing the memory of Chloe from both their minds. She took extra care to ensure that not a millimeter of evidence existed of Chloe’s lips remained on his jawline.

She stilled after a moment, staring at the final two marks on him. A pink one rested on his opposite cheek and a peach-colored one pressed against his forehead.

“Dealer’s choice, Chaton. Which one you want removed first?”

Without hesitation, he whispered, “The peach one. Mylene. I don’t think Ivan liked her kissing me, but she’s such a sweetie. She adores Ivan as much as he does her. I can only hope to have someone like that one day.”

“Am I chopped liver or something? I care about you.” She wiped away the mark before confessing, “More than you know, Chat.”

“But you don’t want to be with me,” he added, his voice and eyes dropping. If he had his cat ears, he felt sure they’d be drooping on his head.

“Hey, I never said that, you silly cat. You did when you refused to know who I was after the last akuma.” She gave him a pointed stare, her brow arching her mask as her eyes remained locked on him. “I offered if you recall since your identity had become known. You said no.”

“I still stand by that, My Lady. I never wanted you to find out like that. I wasn’t about to take away your reveal in a misguided attempt at being fair. I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” His hand came back to hers, giving it a light squeeze. “I apologize. I guess I’m being a little catty, acting like I don’t have anyone who cares. I know you do, Bugaboo. I just wish –“

“What do you wish?”

Adrien allowed his gaze to travel his room as he worked to find the words he wanted. He wished for a lot, he knew. His mother returned to him and his father. His father to loosen his tight control over Adrien’s life. Marinette’s sweet face and acceptance of the love he’s been fostering for her for some time. Ladybug remaining by his side as he told Marinette his feelings.

His gaze came back to hers a moment later, studying her for several moments. He’d known she would keep their lives professional, only allowing the possibility for anything more after their identities had been revealed and Hawk Moth defeated. That had changed a bit after his identity had come to light as she’d mentioned with the last akuma, but they still hadn’t discovered and stopped Hawk Moth.

Knowing all that, he’d pushed his feelings for her into a tight, compact space in his heart. They’d never go away fully, he knew, but their fading had allowed someone else to gain his attention. His sweet classmate and friend, Marinette. Oh, she made his heart pound like he never expected, wondering if she felt anything like he did.

He somehow doubted it.

“Adrien?” Ladybug’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Sorry. It doesn’t matter, My Lady. I already know wishes don’t always come true.”

She didn’t say anything for a bit, seeming unsure how to respond, but he had to be mistaken. She didn’t have a problem speaking her mind with him on a normal day. Why would she start now?

“I don’t believe that.” Her hand brushed through his hair, ruffling his bangs. “So, the pink one?”

Oh, would he love to never blush again!

“Marinette,” he rasped. “She’s amazing, Bug. She may not wear your suit, but she’s strong and brave. She stands up for herself and others. She’s also so talented. You should see the little designs she makes. I still have the derby hat she made a few years back. I don’t even care I’m allergic to feathers.”

She giggled. “You do not! Why would you keep something like that, Chaton? Surely, she’d understand why you wouldn’t?”

“Oh, she would, but I don’t mind. The feathers barely affect me anymore. I lost the Christmas hat she made me a couple Christmases ago. I just wanted something she made, you know?” He shrugged, a tad uncomfortable admitting his new crush to his former crush.

“I’m sure you could just ask her to make you something.” She brought the washcloth to his cheek, her hand resting a couple centimeters away. “You like her, huh? Does she like you back?”

“I have no idea, but yeah, I like her.” His gaze dropped, not wanting to see any censure in her blue eyes.

Her hand tugged at his chin again, tapping his nose even as she smiled at him. “I’m glad you like her, Adrien. She sounds like someone special.”

Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before he could decipher it.

“It’s weird. Talking about this with you. It wasn’t long ago I would’ve done anything to have you notice me. I’m not sure it’s right.”

“Chaton, I’m fine. I swear it.” She pressed her free hand to her heart, a smile lighting up her face once again. “Now, hold still while I wipe this last one away. Okay? Then, you can open the gift I brought for you.”

She took three swipes along his cheek, erasing the pink mark left by Marinette’s lipstick.

He mourned its loss most of all.

“Ladybug?”

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering if you’d grant a wish for me. To prove that at least some come true, you know?” He forced his arm to remain at his side, fighting the urgent need to bring it up to his neck and rub at the sensitive skin as nerves shimmered alive along his lithe frame.

“What wish is that?”

“A kiss.”

She stilled in front of him, her eyes widening in surprise.

He rushed to explain. “Nino did all this in the hopes of getting me my first kiss. I didn’t succeed as you can see. I thought maybe you’d do the honors since we’ve been close for so long.”

Her eyes softened as she regarded him. “I’m not going to be your first kiss, Adrien. At least, not yet.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m saying I’m ready for you to know who I am.” She stood and walked over to his bathroom, disappearing for a few moments. When she returned, her hand had lost the washcloth and picked up the bag she’d brought and set down near the window. “This is the first clue to who I am. After your sweet request, I’ve also decided to leave you with a second.”

She held out the bag for him, watching with great interest as he pulled out a soft blue scarf.

The knitted wool felt familiar in his hands, the softness surprising him as much as the color tickled at his memory.

He stared at her as the scarf from his fourteenth birthday blinked into his mind. “You made it? The blue scarf? Why didn’t you say something, My Lady?”

“That’s a story for another day, Chaton. I promise I’ll tell you soon.” She stooped close and pressed a kiss on his cheek, her lips remaining for an extra second. “There’s your second clue. Let me know if you need a third.”

With a wave, she walked over to the window. “Happy birthday, Adrien. I hope your birthday wish comes true soon.”

She disappeared into the evening sky, zipping off to wherever she lived in the city.

He didn’t know how long he sat there before his hand came up and touched the spot where she’d kissed him. He smiled as he recalled how her lips felt against his skin, almost familiar to him like the scarf had been.

If only he could place why, then he’d know who she was.

His fingers came away with the light pink color of freshly applied lipstick.

His eyes widened as he caught the color on the tips of his fingers.

He knew that color.

“Oh, you are quite sneaky, My Lady,” he whispered, his gaze traveling to the place he knew where to find both his partner and his crush. “I guess my wish is coming true after all, Maribug. Hey, Plagg, claws out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
